Episode 1866 (22 November 1999)
Synopsis Mel is back, and she avoids Ian and sees Steve in the square. He asks her if she's worked out what she wants and he says he hopes she'll be happy, and he was right, the earrings suit her (she's wearing his earrings). Jeff asks her if there's a message from her mother, and asks if it's all OK, as she seems reluctant to see Ian. Jeff says he had a falling out with Ian about the wedding, and he makes Jeff feel like a poor relation. Mel says Ian can easily afford it - all Jeff has to do is be there doing the Daddy thing. Later, Jeff overhears Ian asking Lisa about Mel and smugly tells Ian that she's at home. Ian rushes out and finds her not there. Pat tells him not to rush in all guns blazing, or he will drive her away. Mel has gone to get her photos from Brighton developed. Ian says he's taking her to lunch and then tells her that he will have to make sure that the dress fits the rest of the wedding plan. He hands her a wad of cash and says it has to be a posh designer dress. Ian says the style of the wedding is a secret, but Mel isn't happy that he's planned their entire wedding without her. Terry shows Troy the watch and says he's a lucky man to have Irene - Troy agrees and muses over the inscription. Later Irene and Troy say it was so lucky that they have the same initial, and they just have to be careful. Peggy asks Frank if he's thought about moving. Peggy says there are too many bad memories here for her. She calls the brewery and they say that they are no longer interested in buying the Vic. Frank is pleased and asks Peggy if they could compromise. Peggy says there IS no middle ground - she wants to leave and he wants to stay. Frank keeps on telling her that she can't sell, and she says he's being selfish - when he wanted to sell he pushed her, and now she wants something he won't help her. Rosa and Beppe tease Gianni about Jackie, and Rosa tells him not to mess her about as they don't need staffing problems before Xmas. Rosa leaves saying that she may have grandchildren soon. Beppe tells Gianni he hasn't even got to first base with Sam. Steve is in the restaurant and notices Jackie and Gianni, and asks her if there's something going on! She says can't he just be happy for her, and he says yes, fine. She asks him if it isn't time he was back in the saddle to. Steve says not at the moment. Ian asks Mel what went on in Brighton, and says Sam told him to ask her and Mel replies what was he doing quizzing Sam, and did Steve come home then? Ian says err yes, and Mel says sarcastically "Oh so I didn't run off with him then." Ian apologises and says he won't go on. Mel goes to the Vic and gets the wine, and Sam looks pointedly at her, and Mel looks away and ignores her. Meanwhile, Ian gets her photos out of her handbag, but only sees a couple before he's distracted by the children. Sam follows Mel from the Vic and asks if she's not talking to her now. Mel says Sam's been stirring things with Ian, and implying that she has something to hide. Sam says I know what you and Steve were up to, and Mel tells Sam not to mess things up for her with her wedding in a few weeks time. Sam says she's only saying it because she's her friend and she's been through a divorce and it hurts. Credits Main cast *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Sid Owen as Ricky *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *Gavin Richards as Terry *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Martin Kemp as Steve *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Todd Carty as Mark *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Edwards Savage as Steven *Joseph Shade Peter *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes